1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic trash bags, and more particularly to a bag holder for use in collecting yard clippings and trash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of low cost plastic trash bags has made the clean up of yards from grass, clippings, and other debris. However, it is somewhat difficult to fill such bags, due to the lightness and thinness of the plastic. Bag holders are known in the art, but are generally made to fit a single bag size. Thus, there is a need for a simple yard bag holder that will accommodate a range of bag sizes.